borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Haloking7410/my idea fir a borderlands 2 DLC
Borderlands 2: the past meets future paradox Areas from the first borderlands return: /Arid badlands before hyperion /Eridian promontory /Dahl headland /New haven /Old haven /The area tannis’s dig site was located (where she was found in the first game’s main story line) /Mad moxxi’s underdome /Secret time machine lab of professor calmitous /Old pearlesents return but revised: /The serpins-returns as a bandit assault rifle /Tsunami-pearlescent maliwan smg returning from BL1 /Bessie-jakobs most powerful sniper rifle /Aries-returns as a revolver manufactured by either jakob’s or bandits /Returning legendary’s /Friendly fire-torgue shotgun /Blast hammer-vladof shotgun with extremely high fire rate and huge explosive damage /Orion-sniper now made by maliwan that deals huge amounts of shock damage /Draco-legendary assault rifle also made by bandits in the dlc /Rhino-maliwan rocket launcher that deals huge amounts of incendiary damage /Defiler-maliwan pistol that deals huge corrosive damage Seraph weapons to be named New unique weapns returning from BL1 /The spy /The sentinel /The dove /The meat grinder assault rifle /The clipper /The nailer sniper rifle /the raven but as a unique weapon etc Eridian guns return with new ones added New relics New enemies New bosses New raid boss: the destroyer version 2 The story of borderlands will be changed forever when the future meets the past some of the Cast of characters: /Roland /Brick /Mordecai /Lilith /Moxxi /Scooter /Lucky zaford /Tiny tina /marcus /claptrap and many others main story bosses/ mars-giant robot like saturn /slab leader before brick /wilhelm /Wilhelm 2.0 /Handsom jack Story: CHAPTER 1: introductions The new vault hunters meet a scientist who knows tannis and convinces them he has created a time machine they could use to change some of the events in history that have been referenced many times during borderlands 2’s campaign like handsome jack killing roland and the destruction of new haven. After introducing himself, he says they first have to gather parts for his machine and then have to fend off some of hyperion’s toughest robots which include new enemy types and a giant robot boss like Saturn. After they have found the parts and defeated the Hyperion army. The scientist then programs the machine to where the first mission the vault hunters are given is located. They are sent to first stop shep sanders from telling hyperion about new haven’s location and after they have killed him, the coordinates are still sent to hyperion through shep’s echo device after his death. After returning to the scientist and informing him of the failure, he sends the vault hunters to new haven the day before hyperion attacks the town. There they are sent to meet roland and the rest of the original crew and must convince them about the impending attack. chapter 2:even in the past you still gotta prove yourself After convincing roland, he sends the vault hunters on a mission to old haven to wipe out the remaining crimson lance soldiers left on Pandora that were not a part of the crimson raiders. (the mission references when brick was telling the story about the lost bandit treasure) The vault hunters then return to the scientist and tell him they need to be sent back to the day when roland and Lilith were supposed to kill the lance and they wipe out the lance themselves and return to roland to turn in the mission and prove themselves worthy again. After he shows the vault hunter new haven, he sends them to recover equipment they will need to defend the town from the hyperion army more efficiently. The vault hunters then recover turrets with the ability to track and kill enemies even if there is still no sunlight, and then they are sent to find brick and recruit him and his bandits, but they have to help him become the leader of the slabs because he at this point has not become the slab king. The vault hunters then aid brick in taking down the slabs leader. Afterwards brick and his slabs return to new haven and aid roland and the crimson raiders set up the defenses while the vault hunters are sent on one last mission. They then return to the scientist and tell him they need to be sent back when jack and Wilhelm stole the vault key so they can prevent him from getting it and making angel charge the key for him. They fight through a dozen hyperion foot soldiers and they fight and kill Wilhelm again but jack before retreating says that he will rebuild Wilhelm and when they next meet he will kill the vault hunters and destroy new haven. chapter 3:almost time for the war The vault hunters then return to roland with the key just a few hours before the attack. Roland thanks them for the help and for warning them about the attack and marks the location of a chest holding guns roland and the other original vault hunters had found through their quest in borderlands 1’s campaign. After they have located the chest it opens and gives the vault hunters new versions of either legendary’s or 2 or 3 revised versions of pearleceants from the first game for the vault hunters to do whatever they want with or a bunch of purple or e tech gear. The attack on new haven then begins as the vault hunters are about to leave for the final time and then roland calls the vault hunters over the echo asking them to stay and help with the town defense. The vault hunters then sprint back to the town where they are directed to reactivate turrets around the town to destroy the drop barges and other hyperion personnel in the air over new haven. After destroying the barges, and finishing the last of the hyperion soldiers, jack send’s in the new and improved Wilhelm that is then after a lengthy boss fight with help from Roland, Lilith, mordecai and brick is defeated again. Which then angers jack so much he teleports behind roland about to shoot him like when he killed him after angel has died. but then in an strange turn of events, claptrap shoots jack in the back but he survives and retreats to the hyperion moon base while claptrap says he is here from the future after finally completing his time machine he had been working on so he could make up for not being able to kill jack during the talon of god mission. The vault hunters then talk to roland who then thanks them for aiding in protecting new haven and gives them a random legendary weapon he had found while he was an vault hunter which is either the revised version of the friendly fire or the jakobs surkov and then he tells them he hopes to see them someday again. The vault hunters then are told over the echo by claptrap he is returning home and then leaves. chapter 4:things will be different when we return home The original claptrap from the current time, then reports there are new missions on the new haven bounty board which the vault hunters are given a side mission to check it out. The vault hunters then get missions to return to the dahl headland to help lucky before he is killed by scooter and another mission to then go back in time and save tk Baha from the bandits he was killed by. They also get missions to protect firestone and DR. Zed from a small hyperion army and to protect mad moxxi’s underdome. They then return to the building the scientist from the beginning of the dlc was located who congratulates them for their successful mission. But then reveals himself to be handsome jack but a clone of him with memories of the events that happened with the interference of the vault hunters and the events of borderlands 2’s story and says they screwed everything up when they went back in time and changed things so now events have changed and then says to them once he has killed them he will rewrite everything a second time and make sure things go how he wants them to go. After killing jack again the bounty board in the lab has a few missions one of which is to locate the real scientist who was taken captive by hyperion soldiers while the vault hunters were away and another is to face the destroyer from the end of borderlands 1, but the difficulty of the mission is of a raid boss. For this time the destroyer is tougher to kill and the vault hunters from BL1 are about to fight him but they don’t know how much tougher the destroyer is this time. so the vault hunters teleport to the eridian promontory where the first vault was located and fight eridian enemies who have a chance of dropping eridian guns the vault hunters can use till they catch up with the BL1 crew and they aid each other in defeating the destroyer ensuring that time does flow as it should with the changes the vault hunters had help make to the timeline. chapter5:time for some more changes The vault hunters then turn in the mission and are given one last mission from lilith in sanctuary. This mission has the vault hunters going back in time and rescuing bloodwing and roland from there death’s. The vault hunters are unable to save bloodwing but are then told they must save roland immediately because the scientist tells them, his machine is overloaded and will crash soon but is still able to be used one last time for a short period of time. chapter 6:sprint you rear off cause a life hangs in the balance The scientist tells the vault hunters they have 6 minutes to save roland from being killed by jack in control core angel and then he sends the vault hunters to thousand cuts during the assault on angels control core. the vault hunters then have to fight through many hyperion and bandit soldiers because the bandits don’t know who they are and the only way to save themselves some time is by going to terminals they pass on their way up the cliff that will cool the machine in the future down for short periods of time which causes time to stop and allows the vault hunters to keep moving forward without losing time and once they reach the control core. They have to aim the current weapon in their hands at handsome jack who is about to shoot roland and quickly kill him or shoot his gun out of his hands in 3 seconds or jack kills roland and time goes forward like it did before. final chapter: what the results of your efforts has resulted in The vault hunters then return to the scientist who then sends them back to sanctuary where they talk to either roland if he was saved or Lilith if he was killed and they reward the vault hunter with a pearlescent weapon called times lost gun which has the ability to age enemy’s for every shot there hit with. They are then told that the weapon is very powerful and should be used wisely and if roland survived he tells the vault hunters that they should take a rest for he has just killed jack recently before they had returned (if the player shot jacks gun out of his hand) and that the war is finnaly over and directs there attention to the sky before tiny tina blows the moonbase up (the line would be said even if jack was dead before they returned) since she had gone with roland to rig the place to blow. She then cheers happily about their victory and marcus then says a speech like he has done in the past and the dlc ends with the vault hunters together staring at Roland’s grave which if he lived he says. Why is there a grave marked with my name? Which the group then tries to explain as the credits all rights to borderlands 1 and 2 belong to gearbox and randy pitchford I am just a huge fan and this was all an idea I had been thinking about Category:Blog posts